glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are events following each other’s, building together the same story until it finish by reaching a goal, as unlocking a new suit for a girl. The new school uniform Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy work suit for all schoolgirls at once: Kana, Rin, Ayumi, Hikari and Kumiko. During this quest, the protagonist persuades Mitsuko to change the school uniform but he must also convince at least 3 of the 5 girls to approve this decision. This quest doesn’t have any H-scene. Steps: '- step 1 :' Mitsuko’s proposal (Mitsuko level 4, PC is called at 17:00 in Saiko’s classroom a Monday, Wednesday or Friday). '- step 2 :' Drawing the model (event 1 triggered, PC being in his bedroom). '- step 3 :' Showing the model to Mitsuko (event 2 triggered, PC talking to Mitsuko in her office during a weekday). This event opens the vote procedure. '- steps 4 to 8 :' Trying to convince each girl (vote procedure opened, PC talking to each girl). Kana accepts if she’s level 4. Rin accepts if she’s level 3+. Ayumi accepts only if PC leads Rin to her and if Rin has already approved the idea. Hikari asks PC a diamond necklace for her vote (not yet implemented). Kumiko needs to be level 1+ to be able to agree, but she will ask PC to help her to solve an argument she has with Utako. Talking to Utako being followed by Kumiko is enough to end their argument and to get Kumiko’s vote. '- step 9 :' Validate the vote with Mitsuko (at least three girls must have accepted). The secret book Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the harem ending option, exactly like the secret girl quest. During this quest, the protagonist finds an old book containing the secret allowing getting control as well on angel and demons. But for that, he will have to speak to an old goddess of luxury, quite starving. Steps: '- step 1 :' Kristina’s studies (Lily plan event triggered, Kristina level 2+, meet her at the clothes shop, anytime). '- step 2 :' Utako’s helpful hand ''(event 1 triggered, Utako level 2+, meet both Utako and Kristina at the library, anytime). The protagonist will have to ask Kristina to follow him to the library, as she doesn’t go here very often. Or to get a lucky spot on a Saturday, if Kristina go here during her hobbies time (Utako does work on Saturday, but not on Sunday). '- step 3 :' ''Utako’s father's secret book (event 2 triggered, Kumiko level 3+, meet both Utako and Kristina in Utako’s house, between 19:00 and 23:00). The protagonist will have to ask Kristina to follow him to Utako’s house. Choosing Kumiko or Kristina in the car doesn’t have any consequence (no Stamina cost). If the protagonist doesn’t help Kristina to translate the book (helping her requires Academic 80+), they won’t have any control and the goddess and girls will be possessed one after the other. The protagonist will need at least 15 Stamina to succeed to fuck the three of them or it will be a game over. The secret girl Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the harem ending option, exactly like the secret book quest. The protagonist discovers that Emiri knows how to control angels as well as demons. To persuade her to speak, he must win a challenge: to surprise her in a way she has never been surprised. Steps: '- step 1 :' Emiri’s confession (Lily plan event triggered, Emiri level 3+, meet her at the Origami Club, anytime). '- step 2 :' Naomi’s dance (event 1 triggered, Emiri and Naomi both level 4, meet them both at the Origami Club, anytime, Naomi wearing sexy casual). The protagonist will have to ask Naomi to follow him to the Origami club. '- step 3 :' Schoolgirls’ orgy (event 2 triggered, Rin, Ayumi, Hikari and Ryoko all level 4, bring them all at Origami club when Emiri is here, between 21:00 and 23:00). The protagonist will have to ask the four girls to follow him to Origami club. His sexual choices during the event don’t have any consequences on the end: he can freely choose one of the girl for the foreplays and any other girl (or the same one) for the main act. Stamina costs as usual, but no game over here. Ending the game Finishing this quest allows the player to finish the game, allowing him to stay with a girl of his choice the moment the protagonist needs to give the glasses back. For each girl, there is a “good” and a “bad” ending, depending of criteria different in each case. * step 1: Lily’s introduction * step 2: Anael’s introduction * step 3: Pact scene for Rin * step 4: Lily plan (Lily level 2+) * step 5: Angel corruption (cf. Anael) * step 6: Spell ready (Anael level 4, meet her in her church at any time). The protagonist must then choose between Lily and Anael. If he warns Anael, he will have access to good endings. If he helps Lily to trap Anael, he will have access to bad endings. In both case, the protagonist will have to talk to the girl he chose and, if all other conditions are also fulfilled, to activate the appropriate ending. In step 6, a third way is also possible: the harem ending path. If the protagonist have finished the secret book or the secret girl quest, a third option will appear. Choosing this third option will allow him to take control of both Lily and Anael and to keep the glasses forever, finishing with all the girls of the game. For that, he has to have sex with a virgin when Anael is casting her spell. For now, Ayumi, Hikari and Kana are the only ones available; more girls will be available in v0.30 and later. The new teachers uniform Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy work suit for all school’s employees at once: Saiko, Mitsuko, Okimi, Sarah and Fujiko. During this quest, the protagonist has to persuade Mitsulo but mainly Fujiko to change the school staff uniform, as it has aeady been changed for student : the new school uniform quest must already have been completed. Steps: '- step 1 :' The incident (PC being in school with Hikari and Sarah). Falling on the ground, Hikari suffers an upskirt in her new school uniform and Sarah laught at her. '- step 2 :' The plot (event 1 triggered, Hikari level 2+, PC talking to Hikari). Hikari decides to make her mother change the staff uniform as well to have her revenge on Sarah. She promises the protagonist a reward if he help her. '- step 3 :' The meeting (event 2 triggered, PC talking to Mitsuko while Fujiko is present). The protagonist almost persuades Mitsuko, but Fujiko interferes as she's against this idea. '- steps 4 :' Persuading Fujiko (event 3 triggered, Fujiko level 3+, talking to Fujiko during the week-end from 8:00 to 19:00). The protagonist leads Fujiko to the clothes shop to persuade her that short and sexy suits fit her. Seeing Ayumi in a sexy skirt, Fujiko agrees to try a very short dress and high heels shoes. Flattered while seeing the protagonist hard-on, she's about to make him a blowjob when they are accidentaly interrupted by the merchant. The protagonist stil cum on her foot. Excited and flatered, Fujiko reconsiders her opinion the staff uniform. '- step 5 :' Validate the decision with Mitsuko (event 4 fully triggered, being in school during a week day, talking to Mitsuko). '- bonus H-scene :' Hikari's reward (event 5 triggered, being in home's dining room a friday between 19:00 and 21:00). Pretending having been invited by the protagonist, Hikari join him during his family diner while wearing a classy sexy dress. After the dinner, she leads him in his room to reward him with a blowjob, eventually vaginal sex (if level 3+) et maybe even an anal intercourse (if level 4). She finally collect the protagonist's cum in her panties and wear them to go home. Before she leaves, the protagonist has the choice to tenderly kiss her (usefull if you want Hikari's good ending) or to be rude and force her to clean his cock with her mouth. New uniform for the town cops Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy work suit for Shizuru and Iyo. Not implemented yet: Marylin would need to be playable. New uniform for the mall merchants Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy work suit for Nabila and Kristina. Not implemented yet: Marylin and Nabila would need to be playable. New uniform for the beach lifeguard Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy work suit for Eimi and Yae. Not implemented yet: Marylin, Eimi and Yae would need to be playable. New uniform for the mansion's maid Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy work suit for Ryoko. Not implemented yet. New uniforms in the hospital Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy work suit for Aiko (to be confirmed), Hanae and Miwa. Not implemented yet: Miwa would need to be playable. New uniforms at the Origami Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy work suit for Emiri. Not implemented yet. Home porn experience Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy casual suit and sexy underwear for Sarah. Not implemented yet. Lesbian relooking for Hanae Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy casual suit for Hanae. Not implemented yet. Lesbian relooking for Shizuru Finishing this quest allows the player to unlock the sexy casual suit for Shizuru. Not implemented yet: Iyo would need to be playable.